Power Outage
by suchaphangirl
Summary: The power goes out while Dan and Phil are filming for Phil Is Not On Fire 5.


"Okay, we're almost finished filming." Phil said to his boyfriend. Phil was sat next to his boyfriend of two years, Dan Howell, on his bed and had been filming a video for Phil's Youtube channel. Phil Is Not On Fire 5 was something special they did around the same time year. It was something their subscribers loved them doing so they kept doing it. They had been waiting to film this video for months now.

It was currently a Saturday night, around 9 o' clock. It's been snowing almost all day in London. Dan and Phil didn't think that it was a big deal to film during the snow storm though. They wanted to get this filming done so they could start editing and upload the video to Youtube immediately. They were excited about having their subscribers seeing their video. They had so much fun filming it all day.

"We still have a couple more questions to answer, yeah." Dan replied. Phil smiled as he looked at Dan. Dan looked back at him. He reached over and pressed his lips against Phil's. Phil pulled away from the kiss.

"Dan." Phil groaned. "I'm going to have so much to edit later." He whined. Dan laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Dan said. Phil sighed in relief.

"Good because we've been filming for hours." Phil added. Dan smiled and kissed him again. Phil was just about to kiss Dan back but they both quickly pulled away from each other when the lights suddenly went off. "What the hell?" Phil asked as he looked around. Dan looked over at him.

"Must be the storm outside." Dan sighed and shook his head. Phil blinked a few times and looked back at Dan. "And yet we thought we'd be safe to film a video while there's a fucking blizzard going on outside." Phil frowned.

"What are we going to do? We were just about to finish. Who knows how long the power will be out?" Phil said.

"Well, the camera is charged right?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. "Well, maybe we can find some other light sources so we can finish filming." Dan suggested.

"I don't think we've ever filmed a video in the dark before." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Dan stood up from the bed. "Hey, do we have any candles?" Dan asked.

"I think we have a couple around here somewhere." Phil also stood up from the bed. They walked out of Phil's bedroom. They looked around the apartment for a couple minutes before Phil finally found a couple of candles in his bedroom closet. "Dan!" Phil called as he pulled out the candles from his closet. He was sitting on the floor. Dan walked into Phil's bedroom a few seconds later. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Phil sitting on the floor.

"What on Earth are you doing on the floor, Phil?" Dan asked. Phil looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"I found a couple of candles in my closet." Phil told him as he held up one of the candles that he had just pulled out of his closet. Dan walked over to him.

"Why do you have candles in your closet?" Dan asked curiously. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I think a fan might have given them to me at some point." Phil said.

"Oh, well…Let's see if this works so we can finish filming." Dan said. Phil nodded.

danisnotonfire: _This weather bloody sucks! Our lights just went off while me and Phil were filming PINOF5._

"And the last one…" Phil said as he was lighting up the 3rd candle they had placed in Phil's bedroom. Dan stood behind Phil and watched as he lit up the candle. "Perfect!" Phil exclaimed. Dan chuckled.

"It's not perfectly perfect but it'll do." Dan nodded. Phil looked over at Dan and smiled.

"Now let's finish filming this video and pray that our power will come back soon." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Yes sir." They both walked back over to the bed and sat down. "At least we have something to do to entertain ourselves while the powers out instead of panicking about the internet being out." Dan said as he watched Phil reach over and turned the camera back on. Phil laughed.

"I suppose that's true. God knows how bored we'd be if we weren't filming a video." Phil said. Dan smiled. They both looked at the camera again. "Okay, sorry about that. The lights just went off so we're using candles now." Phil said. Dan nodded. "Next question, Dan…" Dan looked over at his laptop. He laughed when he read the question. "Phil, put on Dan's leather jacket…" He said. Phil groaned.

"Oh no." He said. Dan smirked as he looked over at Phil. "Please don't make me wear that thing." Phil begged.

"It's time to man up, Phil. You're putting on the leather shirt whether you want to or not." Dan said as he stood up from the bed. Phil watched as Dan walked out of the room and then came back a few seconds later with his leather shirt that he had bought a few months ago. Phil made a disgusted face as soon as he saw the shirt. Dan looked up and laughed when he saw the look on Phil's face. "Come, be a big boy, Phil. It's only for a couple of minutes." Dan said as he walked over to the bed. He handed the shirt over to Phil. Phil blinked a few times as he stared at it.

"How do you even put this on?" Phil asked.

"With great difficulty." Dan replied. He chuckled. Phil started to _try_ to put on Dan's leather shirt while Dan was trying his hardest not to laugh at him. "This is very entertaining for me to watch." Dan said as he watched Phil.

"Ugh. I feel like I'm giving birth backwards." Phil whined as he finally got the shirt on. Dan laughed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I hate you for making me wear this." Phil said. Dan reached over and covered Phil's eyes once he had finally gotten the shirt all the way on.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked. "And here's the new Phil!" He said as he uncovered Phil's eyes. Phil looked up and went into laughter when he saw how ridiculous he looked. "I bought it as a joke, okay?" Dan said.

"You keep telling yourself that, Dan." Phil said. Dan pushed him playfully.

A half an hour later; Dan and Phil were finally done with answering questions and filming but the power was still out. Dan and Phil had no idea what they were going to do. Their power has never gone out before.

"I'm going to go insane without the internet Phil, I hope you know that." Dan said as he watched Phil turn off the camera. Phil rolled his eyes and looked over at Dan. "And my phone is about to die." Dan added.

"I'm sure you'll live until they fix everything." Phil said.

"If they fix everything." Dan mumbled. Phil sighed. He walked over to Dan, who was still sitting on the bed. Dan looked up at him. "Dan, I promise you…It's not the end of the world." Phil said as he sat down next to him. Dan sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Dan said. Phil smiled. He reached over and kissed Dan.

"At least we can suffer together." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"I guess that's better than being alone." Dan said. "If I'm going to suffer with anyone then I'm glad it's you."

"Aw, Dan." Phil said. Dan blushed. "And I feel the same way about you." Dan looked at him. "While the power's out and we have nothing to do…I think we should cuddle." Dan smiled. "Especially after filming all day."

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea." Dan said. Phil also smiled. They both crawled under the covers and got into a comfortable position. Dan scooted closer to Phil. Phil smiled and wrapped an arm around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan smiled and rested his head on Phil's chest. He let out a yawn. Phil chuckled.

"Tired?" Phil asked. Dan looked up at him.

"Maybe." He mumbled. Phil laughed at him.

"Go on, take a nap." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Wake me up when the power comes back on, will you?" Dan asked.

"Of course." Phil said. He leaned down and kissed Dan. "Have a nice nap."

"Love you, Phil." Dan mumbled before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep. Phil smiled as he watched Dan sleep for a couple of seconds before shutting his own eyes and falling asleep as well.


End file.
